Jaxstar: Aliens at Monster High
by Spyrx25
Summary: When Frankie was walking home she discovers a spaceship that crash landed in her back yard but when she opens up she discovers and befriends a well meaning but wacky alien named Jaxstar who soon brings out of this world thrills at Monster High
1. Prolouge

Jaxstar: An alien at Monster High

Jaxstar (narrating): Yeah I know what you is thinking, what I young teen like me operating a space ship?

(There within outer space a spaceship is floating through the stars)

Jaxstar: Well I just turned sixteen that's right sixteen thousands years old, I don't know what I was doing but I just learned that my planet was doomed and as of now with no parents, no friends, ext..

(There we go within the spaceship there is a stasis pod with somebody in there then it zooms out back to the ship)

Jaxstar: But what i didn't know is that what started off as a tragedy will become a fantastic experience of a life time for I am about to reach a tiny blue planet called Earth there who knows what new experience I will encounter.

(the spaceship reaches an orbit there a nearby planet which is the Earth is shown as the ship draws closer and closer until it goes to a scene at a high school which is in fact Monster High)


	2. Crash landed

(At monster high things were buzzing with excitement especially for Frankie Stein and her ghoul friends for tonight is a big dance coming up)

Frankie: Oh my ghoul I'm so charge up for tonight's school party!

Clawdeen: I know right? After three hours of exams everybody's ready to chill.

Draculaura: Totes, I have already picked out a dress for the evening.

Frankie (Excited): You know girls this night will be the best night ever!

(There the girls were super excited but are unaware that someone suspicious was listening)

Toralei Stripe: So those three are preparing for a party huh well not if I have anything to say about it.

(A few hours later Frankie was seen walking home when she notices something in the sky)

Frankie (thoughts): A shooting star in the late afternoon now that's weird and…

(There she notices in shock to where it landed)

Frankie: It landed near my home!

(There Frankie rushed quickly to where she lives and when she got there she discovers in amazement in what she saw, a blue disk shaped object the size of a mini-van with a pair of compulsion engines and a needle like end at it giving the young monster great curiosity)

Frankie: Oh stitch a UFO at my home.

(Soon the air lock opened surprising Frankie as a catwalk like platform came out on the ship, there she notice a shadowy figure walked out revealing itself to be an alien)

Frankie (thoughts): Oh my ghoul what am I going to do?

(the she sees that the alien is about three feet tall, is the color green, have an insectoid head with three projections on top, with blue eyes but no pupils, has four arms, four legs, a tail and wears a neck kerchief, fingerless gloves, a vest and a belt. There the creature walked up to her making her even more nervous until he said something unusual)

Jaxstar: Uh you got a bathroom? Mine's clogged on the ship and I really got to go.

(This cause Frankie to faint a bit)

Jaxstar (confused): I guess she has weak ankles.

(Moments later Frankie wakes up on the couch)

Frankie: What Happened?

(She sees herself in her house)

Frankie: Boy that was a strange dream, that's the last time I watch a late night scare flick before I go to bed.

(However she notices that the alien she saw earlier actually was real)

Jaxstar: Yeah I consider myself more of a lover of comedy if you ask me, so you want a doughnut?

Frankie (shocked): Oh my ghoul you're… you're real.

Jaxstar: Well hello of course I'm real, I think I am anyway.

(There he touches himself to prove himself he was real while Frankie looked closer in curiosity)

Jaxstar: Well usually I would tell people about personal space but I have to ask, did anyone tell you that you have heterochromia eyes?

Frankie: What?

Jaxstar: You know heterochromia as in your right eye is blue while your left one is green aka heterochromia.

(There she finds a mirror and realize that the alien was right in what he said)

Frankie: Wow I guess I never knew that.

(However the alien realize something)

Jaxstar: Oh where my manners are? Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Jaxstar Cosmos from the planet Xenon VI and you?

(There he showed one of his hands in a greeting gesture)

Frankie (nervously): Uh I'm Frankie, Frankie Stein.

(There as they shook hands her arm comes off though it surprised Jaxstar a bit he was hardly even minding of it)

Frankie Oh sorry, it's embarrassing.

(There Jaxstar gives her arm back)

Jaxstar: Don't worry I mean check this out.

(There he yanked one of his arms off shocking Frankie until she sees the arm grow back)

Jaxstar: We Xeno-Sapiens can grow back lost body parts.

(Then suddenly there was knocking from the door)

Jaxstar: I'll get it.

Frankie: No!

(She stopped the little alien before he could answer the doors)

Frankie: Sorry Jaxstar but how could I explain anybody about you.

Jaxstar: Well your arm is removable can you explain that?

(There he chuckles a bit)

Frankie: Well they would know me but Jaxstar you're an alien and there's no way I could explain you.

(There she sees him go into an air vent)

Jaxstar: Then put me in the brig I don't mind for now.

Frankie: That's an air vent.

Jaxstar: Well it doesn't matter whatever you call things after all I just came to your planet.

(Then they hear knocking making Frankie nervous but Jaxstar remain optimistic until Frankie grabbed him and hide him before answering the door revealing Clawdeen and Draculaura)

Clawdeen: Oh hey Frankie uh are we at a bad time?

Frankie: Uh no not at all.

(Laughs nervously)

Draculaura: Great we were wondering if you want to come to mall with us.

(There she thinks about it then assume it will keep them from knowing about Jaxstar)

Frankie: Well why not after all, it's nice to get a new dress for the party anyway.

(There the girls leave as Jaxstar watches nearby)

Jaxstar (narrating): Wow I was amaze I made a new friend but I hope that one day since I can't return to my original home world I could at least adopt this one instead but only if I could make this work out)


	3. poor house guess

(at the Maul Frankie and her friends were out shopping for clothes where they were checking out dresses each style unique to the ghoul, afterwards they were at the lounge when the rest of their friends showed up such as Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps)

Lagoona: good day girls are you excited for the party tonight?

Frankie: Are you kidding I'm so charged up for this evening.

Draculaura: Totes I was so excited that I couldn't think of any shoes to wear.

Cleo: Well you better think fast for tonight is a special one for tonight they're goanna pick the ghoul of the year.

Ghoulia (zombie sounds)

Clawdeen: We know Ghoulia right I mean whoever becomes ghoul of the year will be so awesometagious.

Frankie: Yeah either way I bet this party will be one of the best yet.

(Meanwhile back at Frankie homes we can see that the house was partially a mess)

Jaxstar (narrating): Well typically for me if I didn't find something else to do I get bored but fortunately for me I was able to find a way to entertain myself til my new earth friend came home.

(There the song old time rock n roll was being played as Jaxstar slide over holding a cucumber as he pretend to sing a bit)

Song: Just take those old records off the shelf I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself-Today's music ain't got the same soul I like that old time rock and roll. Don't try to take me to a Disco You'll never even get me out on the floor In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door I like that old time rock and roll. Still like that old time rock and roll the kind of music just soothes the soul…..

(Soon the door opens revealing Frankie who discovered in shock what had happened)

Song: I reminisce about the days of old with that old time rock and roll.

(There she shut off the music player)

Jaxstar: Oh hey Frankie what's up?

Frankie: Maybe I should have called first.

Jaxstar: Sorry but my communicator doesn't pick up cellular signals.

(There he looked around the room)

Jaxstar: Oh dear I forgot about all this, I was originally going to clean this up before you got back.

Frankie: When were you expecting me back a millennium?

Jaxstar: Relax I have got the tool for it on my ship.

(There he darts to the ship and return back with a sphere shaped device, as he presses the button and to Frankie's surprise the whole room was cleaned up in seconds)

Frankie: Well at least I don't need to explain to my dad what happened here, what exactly is that thing anyway?

Jaxstar: Oh this is a simple terra-cron a device use for cleaning rooms back on Xenon VI.

Frankie: A terra what?

Jaxstar (chuckles): A Terra-cron all I needed was to press the button, it scans and then terraforming the room back to as it was before.

Frankie: Anyway I was wondering, when were you going to fix your shuttle and ride back to your home planet anyway?

Jaxstar: I don't know to tell you the truth I was thinking maybe I could make this my home.

(Frankie's eyes widen in shock)

Jaxstar: Look here's the thing I'm sure if I even have a planet to go back to.

Frankie: No planet, but Jaxstar what are you talking about?

(Jaxstar looked at her and then realize he has to tell her what had happened)

Jaxstar: Frankie the reason I left my home world was because it was doomed for a start.

(There we flash back to when Jaxstar was at an alien observatory on the planet Xenon VI there in a telescope where he sees a black hole expanding)

Jaxstar (narrating): I was only sixteen thousands years but I instantly discovered what was going to happen I hesitated and ran to the nearest space shuttle.

(There we see him looking at a telescope with others of his kind which were fellow students but soon realize about the black hole near their planet expanding, there he freaked out leaving everybody confused as he rushed to where the spaceships were and rushed into one and reluctantly leave before the planet which looked like earth but with two rings spinning around it like atom in a particle as Jaxstar finished his story)

Jaxstar: When I left Xenon VI I slept in a cryogenic chamber and left it on auto pilot which explains why I crash landed, other than that I'm basically stranded with no home to go back to.

Frankie (feeling sad): Oh I'm sorry you lost your planet; you know if you want to stay here I guess I have no choice but to take you with me.

Jaxstar: huh.

Frankie: No offense but when it comes to being left alone at someone else's home you're bit of a loose cannon.

(there Jaxstar remains confused)


	4. ET Party

(That night at Monster high the party was going strong as everyone was having fun even the always nosey Spectra was chillaxing with everybody, and Jason was turning from himself to Holt numerous time while having fun while Clawd was carefully getting punch for himself and Draculaura, meanwhile there girls were waiting for Frankie)

Cleo: Where in the name of Horus is Frankie?

Clawdeen: Yeah I mean it's not unusual for her to be this late.

(Soon they see Frankie carrying a big bag)

Frankie: Hey ghouls what's up?

Draculaura: Why Frankie where were you?

Cleo: Yeah Frankie we know you're still young but this unusual for you to be late.

Frankie: Uh sorry I got a little side tracked, I uh had got my laundry but when I saw the time I kind of brought it with me.

(This confuses her friends a lot)

Frankie: Don't worry I'll put it somewhere safe.

(There she rushes the bag somewhere leaving the ghouls confused)

Clawdeen: Sometimes I don't understand that Ghoul.

(Somewhere in a secluded Frankie open the bag revealing Jaxstar within it)

Jaxstar: Would it kill you to make air holes.

Frankie: Sorry but I was in a rush.

(There Jaxstar gets out of the bag)

Jaxstar: Finally I could stretch.

(There he stretches by doing several moments to his body consider impossible to earthlings who grossed Frankie out a bit)

Frankie: Well that was bit disturbing, at least nobody else saw you.

Jaxstar: Nobody except for that guy over there.

(There he pointed to a corner which looked like it had nothing but in fact it was InvisiBilly which invisible surprising Frankie)

InvisiBilly: Wow how were you able to spot me, I was invisible.

Jaxstar: I don't know i guess unlike me most of you guys can't see ultraviolet.

Frankie: Ultraviolet?

InvisiBilly: Oh sorry allow me to introduce myself, most people call me InvisiBilly.

(There he shakes hands with Jaxstar)

Jaxstar: I'm Jaxstar, nice to meet you.

Frankie: Uh hello if we're done with introduction, could we continue you with hiding you please?

Jaxstar: Oh right.

InvisiBilly: wait why are you hiding him?

Frankie: (nervous): Uh nothing in particular.

Jaxstar: other than she didn't want people to know I'm an alien.

(This cause Frankie to feel embarrassed while InvisiBilly is shocked in amazement)

InvisiBilly: You're an alien?

Jaxstar: A Xeno-sapien to be exact.

InvisiBilly: Wow Frankie you never told me you had an alien.

Frankie: Well he's sort of new.

Jaxstar: Yeah I just crash landed.

InvisiBilly: Whoa could I show you around?

(There Jaxstar looked at Frankie who was first reluctant but then believe that could keep Jaxstar out of mischief)

Frankie: You know what Jaxstar how about this I hang out with my friends while you and InvisiBilly have fun.

Jaxstar: Really? Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy!

(He eagerly grabs InvisiBilly while Frankie returns to her friends)

Frankie: Hey ghouls are we ready to have fun?

(There the girls walked down to enjoy the party while Jaxstar is seen with InvisiBilly looking around at the party)

Jaxstar: Wow I never had been to a party since I was twelve thousands years old.

InvisiBilly: Well it's a golden opportunity for you there are a lot of things to do around here.

(There the two guys notice a buffet which makes Jaxstar mouth water and thus he rushes to the buffet and to almost everybody's amazement he ate almost all the food on the table)

InvisiBilly: Uh Jaxstar.

Jaxstar (with food in his mouth): What?

(There he sees the students looking in shock)

Jaxstar: Oh sorry about that.

(There he regurgitated the food out which surprisingly retain its shape meaning he doesn't have a gag reflex though it left everybody grossed out)

Jaxstar: Enjoy.

(There he leaves to explore the party some more with InvisiBilly while back to Frankie)

Clawdeen: So Frankie what have you been doing?

Frankie: Who me? Well uh nothing much.

Lagoona: Really, we were just worried love for you were acting like you got a dirty little secret.

(Back to Jaxstar and InvisiBilly were walking around until they notice Holt Hyde playing a guitar)

Holt Hyde: Hello Monster High, who's ready to Party?!

Jaxstar: Uh excuse me?

(There Holt notices Jaxstar nearby)

Holt Hyde: Hey little man what's eaten you?

Jaxstar: Me I don't I got eaten yet but beside the point I was wondering if I could come upstage and perform please?

Holt Hyde: Sure thing, there's always room for one more rocker in the house.

(There he gives Jaxstar the guitar that at first stares at it curiously until he begins playing but the music he was playing was so loud that punch glasses began to break in almost everybody's hand until he finishes enthusiastically)

Jaxstar: Good night school of monsters!

(There Cleo was looking at Jaxstar a bit)

Cleo: Well who's the guy with eight limbs?

(There as Frankie looked to see what Cleo was talking about she soon realize in shock at what Jaxstar was doing)

Frankie (quietly): Oh stitch.

(Mean while back to Jaxstar who got off the stage and continued walking with InvisiBilly)

Jaxstar: Man InvisiBilly this party is great I mean I never thought I would be actually having fun again.

InvisiBilly: Well I was hoping you would.

(There Jaxstar notices Frankie with her friends much to her reluctant confusing the other ghouls)

Jaxstar: Hey Frankie!

(This makes Frankie nervous)

Draculaura: Oh Frankie does that cute little fella know you?

Frankie: Well uh….

(There Jaxstar rushes to her but then accidentally slips causing an accident resulting in Cleo getting covered in punch)

Jaxstar: Oh sorry.

(There Cleo gave out a big yell over what had transpired however Jaxstar was just plain confused)

Jaxstar: Boy does that girl yell I mean it was just an accident wasn't it.

(There he sees Frankie rushing out sobbing there Jaxstar rushed to her leaving the girls and InvisiBilly wondering about the situation)


	5. Star Ammends

(Back within a secluded room Frankie was still sobbing when Jaxstar entered)

Jaxstar: Hey Frankie are you okay, you're missing the party what's wrong?

(There Frankie looked at him in a very upset tone)

Frankie: Did your planet get destroyed because of your antics?

Jaxstar (confused): Huh?

Frankie: So far you are beginning to ruin my life!

Jaxstar: Ruin your life what are you talking about?

Frankie: First you wrecked the house, then you almost ruin the party and finally and then nearly embarrassed me in front of your friends, you know what I just wished you hadn't come to Earth at all!

(There she walked way leaving Jaxstar alone there he began to feel sad and really bad about most of the day)

Jaxstar (narrating): I blew it, I didn't know how but I blew it with Frankie and her life. Right now I didn't know what to do but all I knew is that I have to set things right.

(There he thinks a bit but then he notice some sound and decided to investigate while Frankie walked outside still upset about earlier)

Voice: You what you said wasn't really nice.

(The voice suddenly surprised her)

Frankie: Hello who on Earth said that?

Voice: Look above.

(There she looked up and notice what looked like a flying orb landed right in front of her and then transformed into a humanoid shaped robotic being with sunglasses like lenses, headphone like auditory sensors, a chest shaped like a radio and hands shaped like disks)

DJ: They call me DJ; I'm the A.I back on the ship.

Frankie: Oh my ghoul, why didn't Jaxstar tell me about you.

DJ: He doesn't know about me yet, but I have come to know him more than you can imagine and I'm certain what you did wasn't a nice.

Frankie: Sorry, but I was upset about how the night was going and of what Jaxstar did and of….

DJ: Please don't blame him; even though his antics seem mischievous the truth is he's unfamiliar with your Earth customs and thus was just doing what his kind does when it comes to natural behavior.

Frankie: You mean Jaxstar just doesn't know any better?

DJ: Remember he's still a teen like you.

(Meanwhile back to Jaxstar who was following the shadowy figure then he finds a place to hid and spots the figure who turned out to be Toralei)

Jaxstar (Whispering): looks like the cats out of the bag.

(Back to Frankie she went back to see her friends)

Draculaura: Frankie what happened?

Clawdeen: Yeah after the accident you disappeared.

Ghoulia (Zombie groans)

Frankie: Huh, I'm sorry ghouls I was upset about what happened earlier I had to let out some steam.

Cleo: it's alright; I forgive you and that little fella from earlier.

Lagoona: Yeah accidents happened and you can't always be prepared for it.

Frankie: I know and uh by the way, where is Jax... I mean that little fella anyway?

(Back to Toralei she was about to pull a prank the gang with balloons but every time she dropped one it began to float back up and hit, and again, and again and then finally she got so mad she kicked the whole bucket but all of them floated back up)

Toralei: How is this happening?

Jaxstar (voice): You know nobody likes a party pooper.

(There she looked behind and discovered it was Jaxstar who was stopping the prank thanks to his alien ability of telekinesis)

Toralei: Who in grindstone are you?

(There Jaxstar used his ability to lift the cat creature off the ground and bring her forth to him)

Jaxstar: The name is Jaxstar.

(Moments later the ghouls notice something coming down on them)

Draculaura: In coming!

(There girls ducked until they discovered Toralei wrapped up and floating in midair)

Frankie: Huh, Toralei.

Clawdeen: What have you done this time?

Toralei: I was going to have some purr-fetch fun until this guy interfered.

(There Jaxstar walked down from some poles and meet up with the girls)

Jaxstar (in a serious tone): Well that's what happens when you mess with my friends.

(There Toralei groaned in embarrassment)

Jaxstar: Frankie, I want to tell you I'm sorry about what happened earlier and I really wanted to makes amends when you and your friends.

Frankie: I'm the one who should be apologizing, you see if I going to have you for a roommate might as well get use to your antics anyway. We're still friends?

(There she shows off her hand as Jaxstar shakes it though it comes off but he reattaches it)

Jaxstar: Still friends.

(There the girls looked at them in amazement)

Frankie: Girls this is Jaxstar Cosmos.

(There Jaxstar shakes all the other ghouls hands with his four arms)

Jaxstar: It's nice to meet you girls for a friend of Frankie's a friend of mine.

Cleo: it's uh nice to meet you too Jaxstar.

Clawdeen: Yeah I never saw a ghoul like you before.

Draculaura: Oh but you're so cute, almost as cute as Clawd

(There Jaxstar chuckles a bit)

Frankie: Okay girls it was nice for you to meet him, now about we go ahead and have some fun.

(There they all continue to enjoy the party as Jaxstar join with them and so does InvisiBilly surprisingly)

Jaxstar (narrating): Well that's my story what began as a tragedy for my planet and almost became worse for me turned out to be an exciting time of my life and you know what on this planet I think I'll enjoy every minute of it.

(There he notices DJ my the music stuff but then goes back to the gang)

DJ: This planet might be a worthwhile after all.

(There he starts playing the song we are monster high as Jaxstar and all the students began to dance to the song as the story ends for now)


	6. Constellation consepation

Zodiac Chart

(In the middle of the day at Frankie Stein's home Jaxstar is seen looking at a projection on his holo-screen as DJ hovered and changed into his robot form to see what's going on)

DJ: Uh what are you doing Jaxstar.

Jaxstar: Oh hey DJ I'm checking out the zodiac charts for our possible futures.

(There he pushes a button depicting the symbol Aries which is possibly Jaxstar's birthdate there he reads his possible future)

Jaxstar (reading): You shall meet someone who will become special to you.

DJ: Interesting concept, and that's coming from a sentient A.I with a CPU as complex as an organic brain.

Jaxstar: I know right, I wonder if it predicts our friends' own futures?

(There he press some more charts which are Capricorn for Frankie there he reads in shock)

Jaxstar: By the Stars, Frankie's going to meet a foul end!

(There he panics a bit until DJ calms him down)

DJ: Relax Jaxstar after all this is only a possible future, the future isn't set in stone for on average it's our own decisions that shape destiny.

Jaxstar: I know that, which is why we're going to monster high to keep this from happening.

(There DJ's eyes widen in shock by that comment, meanwhile at monster high Frankie was having problems of her own)

Frankie: Oh what am I going to do?

Lagoon: What's wrong?

Frankie: Oh hey Lagoona, it's just I forgot to practice for our fear leading seminar today and I'm not sure if I could still make it.

Lagoona: Frankie you're worrying too much love, it doesn't matter if you remember or not as long as you try your best.

Frankie: You know what Lagoona you're right I mean after all what could go wrong?

(Meanwhile in the hall ways by the ceiling Jaxstar sneaks in to find Frankie)

Jaxstar (thoughts): Now if I were a teenage ghoul where would I be?

(There he notices a gymnasium where Frankie and her friends were doing the seminar, there Jaxstar crawls inside and notice Frankie trying out her moves but has some difficulty when Jaxstar notices some obstacles and decides to intervene)

Jaxstar: Don't worry Frankie I'll save you!

(There as she was about to perform she is lifted into the air by Jaxstar surprising everybody)

Frankie: Jaxstar what are you doing?

Clawdeen: Hey it's that ghoul from last week.

Draculaura: Yeah what exactly is he trying to do?

(There Jaxstar places her down softly as Cleo walked up to scold Jaxstar)

Cleo: You got some nerve.

Jaxstar: Actually in the technical term we all got nerves within our body.

Cleo: That's not what I meant.

(There Jaxstar walked up to the gang in a bit of embarrassment from the stunt)

Frankie: Jaxstar what precisely are you doing here?

Jaxstar: Saving your life of course.

(This causes the girls to be a bit confused until Jaxstar pulled out his holo screen showing the zodiac chart)

Jaxstar: According to your zodiac chart you were about to meet a fowl end.

Cleo: What our Frankie?

Frankie: Is that what this is all about?

(There Jaxstar nodded his head yes)

Draculaura: So basically you read a horoscope and assume Frankie was going to meet a fowl end at the seminar?

Jaxstar: Well is a horoscope is what you guys call a Zodiac chart then yes.

Frankie: Well I appreciate what you're trying to do but you probably shouldn't need to believe those charts.

(There Jaxstar was confused)

Draculaura: Trust me I believed a horoscope before but it didn't do me any good.

Jaxstar: Oh.

(There he began to feel bad until Frankie reassured him)

Frankie: Jaxstar it's alright, how about I bring you something home to make sure things are alright okay?

(This cheered Jaxstar up a bit)

Jaxstar: Oh boy, Oh boy.

(There he excitably jumped up but then he spotted somebody by their ultraviolet signature where he nearly landed on the ghouls but safely hovered down)

Frankie: Oh Jaxstar what is it now?

Jaxstar (whispering): Who's that over there?

(There he pointed what looked like nothing to the ghouls until the figure removed her invisibility revealed to be a blue-grey skinned girl with pastel green hair with blue and purple stripes and pink eyes wearing clothing that make her look like a pretty little lady there she shyly walked away as Jaxstar begins to blush a bit showing that he is developing a crush)

Cleo: That would be Twyla, she's a mysterious student.

Clawdeen: there is rarely anybody who ever talked to her.

Frankie: And she isn't really known why?

(There the ghouls looked at Jaxstar and soon realize what was going on)

Jaxstar: She's beautiful.

(There Jaxstar nervously sneak back out leaving Frankie and her friends amazed to discover that the little alien had just develop a crush as unbeknownst to them DJ watches nearby who saw what just happened)

DJ: Well at least Jaxstar's prediction came true anyway, who knows what the zodiac chart plans for them next?

(There he watches Twyla walk away shyly indicating a possible future where our little alien hero with meet his crush face to face someday)


	7. Brain dead

(On a beautiful day at the Maul a monster is riding her motor bike through town, the ghoul was Ghoulia and she was going to hang out with her friends who were talking about something)

Cleo: Oh Ghouls did you hear about the sales on shoes, the prices are so low they're drop dead.

Frankie: I know right?

Draculaura: I just bought ten pairs of them just for the occasion.

(Soon they notice Ghoulia walking in holding a small game console)

Frankie: Is that a new game?

(There Ghoulia nodded yes and continued playing but then suddenly a possible misstep and she lost)

Ghoulia: (Groans)

Frankie: Oh it's alright that level is pretty hard to beat.

Jaxstar (voice): What was hard to beat?

(There they notice a pile of food and Jaxstar is seen carrying it)

Cleo: it's about time what took you?

Jaxstar: You try living with twelve stomachs, anyway what was difficult to beat anyway.

Clawdeen: it's that new game Ghoulia she has beaten every level on it except for the last one.

(There Ghoulia decided to try again)

Jaxstar: New game can I try?

(There the ghouls were skeptical as Jaxstar hopes for Ghoulia to hand over the game to him whom she does with the last level on it)

Frankie: Oh don't worry if you can't…

Jaxstar: Beat it.

(There he places the game down surprising everybody including Ghoulia)

Jaxstar: And you said it was difficult.

Draculaura: Whoa how were you able to do….

Clawdeen: it took Ghoulia months to beat the other levels.

(This cause Frankie to worry in fear that they'll discover that Jaxstar is in fact an alien)

Jaxstar: Well it's nothing special I mean it was really easy.

(There Ghoulia begin to show her eyes of envy, moments later Ghoulia was solving some mathematics as Jaxstar notice what she was doing)

Jaxstar: You know answer isn't very accurate.

(There he grabbed some chalk and wrote the right answer to the problem making Ghoulia even more upset then Ghoulia was doing some chemicals when Jaxstar decided to see if he could help only for her to try to keep him away from the chemicals causing an explosion resulting in their faces to be covered in ashes as she storms off sobbing)

Jaxstar: I wonder what got into her.

(Later on another day Jaxstar was seen eating when he sees Ghoulia coming in as well as Frankie)

Frankie: Thank you for coming over Ghoulia, I was really worried about the big test I was going to…

(But then Ghoulia spotted Jaxstar and went into the other room angrily)

Frankie: Jaxstar what did you do?

(There Jaxstar just answer in gesture telling her he doesn't know as DJ popped out of nowhere)

DJ: It's because she thought you were hogging the attention.

Jaxstar: Me an attention hog no way, am i?

DJ: Jaxstar it's because you were able to solve problems that are consider difficult by earthling standards.

Frankie: Earthling standards?

DJ: Xeno-sapiens uses about seventy five percent of their brain capacity compared to the ten percent in Earthlings.

Frankie: What?

DJ: In retrospect for a Xeno-sapien what you consider a high school level of homework is merely elementary to them.

Jaxstar: he does make a point the only way I was able to beast that level, solve that math equation ext. was basically kids' stuff back on xenon VI.

Frankie: Well at least it explains why you were acting like such a genius.

Jaxstar: Yeah I didn't mean to I mean I do you know you say the Ghoulia was the smartest ghoul in your school I didn't know my natural alien brain capacity could get her upset, but don't worry I think I have an idea.

(This causes Frankie and DJ to wonder what he is thinking about, there Frankie entered with Jaxstar)

Frankie: Oh Jaxstar could you help me with something?

Jaxstar: Sure thing what is it?

(There she shows Jaxstar the problem there Jaxstar pretends to act like he doesn't know it)

Jaxstar: Wow this is a toughie hey Ghoulia would you like a shot at it?

(there Ghoulia was a bit surprised and decided to help anyway, there she solved it easily where the three of them cheered in excitement)

Frankie: Way to go!

Jaxstar: yeah even I couldn't solve it, hey Frankie how about you two go ahead and finish for the test.

(There as he was going to the other he winked at Frankie while Frankie winked back while Ghoulia felt happy about getting her confidence back)


	8. Frankie's New Car

(On an early morning Jaxstar was guiding Frankie while she wore a blind fold)

Frankie: Uh Jaxstar where are we going?

Jaxstar: Don't worry I have promise you it will be a big surprise after all.

(There he opens her blindfold there as Frankie opened her eyes she was in for a big surprise for in the street a vehicle so futuristic looking it's obviously alien in origin)

Jaxstar: surprise happy sixth birthday!

Frankie: Oh what is it?

Jaxstar: Frankie my dear this is a previously owned anti-gravitational vehicle.

Frankie: So it's a hover car.

Jaxstar: Sort of, I have a friend who's the son of a famous used cars salesman know throughout the galaxy and he asked his old man to let me buy this car at half the price just for you.

(Though Frankie was amazed by Jaxstar's unusual way of getting the car she was grateful that he got it for her)

Frankie: Well the only thing I need to do was get my license and then I'm off for the road.

(There at monster high she went for her driving test while Jaxstar decided to snake the car into the school possibly to give it to her once she passed the exam but however close by Toralei had other plans)

Toralei: So the little guy has a new ride, I wonder if he'll let me borrow it.

(There while Jaxstar was looking Toralei attempts to swipe the car but her plan backfired for her lack of knowledge of alien technology resulting in a car crash as Jaxstar turned around he saw what happened)

Jaxstar: Oh boy better call Mr. Star-dollar.

(Soon Frankie walked out to see crashed marks still embedded on the road and wonder what had happened as Jaxstar drove through the drive way with a repaired car)

Jaxstar: So how was the exam?

(There she happily showed him she passed as he went to the passenger seat as she went in)

Frankie: Any trouble with my car?

Jaxstar: Don't worry it was something only minor.

(There we can see Toralei doing some sign tossing in the middle of space apparently Jaxstar had her doing this to pay off the damage to the car as starships drove all over the fear reaches of space)


	9. Aliens got talent

(Jaxstar was watching some TV when he saw something on it)

Announcer: The ghoul got talent show shall begin at monster high tonight.

Jaxstar: A talent show oh boy, oh boy, oh boy I so got to go!

(There InvisiBilly who was sitting next to Jaxstar turned back to being visible)

InvisiBilly: Wow Jaxstar I never knew you like the talent show.

Jaxstar: Are you kidding back on Xenon VI I used to perform on a talent show, I just never knew you guys have talent shows here on Earth.

InvisiBilly: Of course we have one almost every year.

Jaxstar: Hey you know what I should enter that talent show.

InvisiBilly: Uh Jaxstar I think the show's only for students and technically you're not even attending school.

Jaxstar (disappointed): Good point.

InvisiBilly: But it doesn't mean we can't go to the talent show.

(There Jaxstar cheers up and excitably grabbed InvisiBilly to get to the show soon on opening night three friends Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam and Venus McFlytrap were preparing for the show as InvisiBilly surprised them )

Rochelle: Why InvisiBilly what are you doing here?

InvisiBilly: I just came to introduce you to a new friend of mine.

(There Jaxstar walked up to introduce himself)

Jaxstar: They call me Jaxstar.

(There he happily shakes their hands)

Robecca: Well it's nice to meet you I'm Robecca Steam

Rochelle: They call me Rochelle.

Venus: And I'm Venus.

Jaxstar: Well I knew a planet called Venus but trust me it's not as glorious as it sounds.

(This confuses the girls a bit)

InvisiBilly: Any way I brought him here to watch the talent show.

Voice: Well I hope you enjoy for it will be a hoot of time

(There the guys looked behind revealing to be Operetta)

Jaxstar (whispering): Who's the horty torty showoff?

InvisiBilly: That's Operetta she's attending the talent show.

Jaxstar: Oh.

Operetta: Well aren't you a sweet tea with a butter biscuit what do they call you sugar?

Jaxstar: Uh Jaxstar.

Operetta: Well Jaxstar I hope you enjoy the show tonight.

(There she leaves off for the show)

Jaxstar: That is one strange female.

InvisiBilly: Don't worry you'll get use to her.

Jaxstar: I'm not sure about that.

(Later the two watch the performances along with Rochelle and Robecca's dance routine but as Operetta was about to perform she suddenly felt like she had a frog in her throat and walked off the stage there why nobody was looking Jaxstar decided to investigate)

Robecca: Operetta is you okay?

Operetta: I'm not sure I think I have a frog in my throat and I don't know what am i going to do?

(There Jaxstar decided that the show must go on and decided to go on stage instead, as he went on stage everybody was shocked with Jaxstar on it especially InvisiBilly)

InvisiBilly: Uh oh.

Jaxstar: Today I would like to perform the song of Solaria prime.

(There he got out a device that turned into a megaphone and began to perform)

Jaxstar (singing): Wake up in the morning' feeling' like P- D, I grab my kerchief off lock and going to hit the city. Before I leave brush ma mouth with plutonian rack, Cuz when I leave for the night I may not be coming back. I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes, trying on all our clothes, clothes, gone blow up my phone, phone. Drop top and playing' our favorite music you see, Going up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy. Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'm fight Till we see the sunlight TiK ToK, on the clock But the party don't stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh, Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'm fight Till we see the sunlight TiK ToK, on the clock But the party don't stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh.

(There as Jaxstar performs numerous colors came out of the device and plenty of amazing things making the talent even more interesting to everybody watching and as he finished apparently they automatically gave him the trophy as everyone cheered)

Operetta: I'll be darn who knew you had such great talent.

Rochelle: You had sung beautifully.

Jaxstar: Thanks I guess but really I just love talent shows.

(Then suddenly he spots Twyla watching and nervously he hid)

Operetta: I wonder what got into him.

(There InvisiBilly appeared surprising the girls)

InvisiBilly: Beats me.


	10. Old friends new alien

(On a beautiful week Jaxstar is seen playing ball alone though it was a little unorthodox because it kept on bumping him in the head)

Jaxstar: Man it's really hard playing alone; I sure hope Frankie and the others come out of school soon.

(Then suddenly a sound was coming from his communicator)

Jaxstar: Hello.

(There we hear only mumbling however Jaxstar knows who he was talking)

Jaxstar: Wow fancy for you to be calling me today, what's the occasion.

(There Jaxstar listen and nodded in excitement)

Jaxstar: Really, here? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I can't wait all I have to do is tell Frankie that…

(Then it goes to Frankie who finishes in shock)

Frankie: Another alien is coming here?!

(There Jaxstar nodded happily)

Frankie: Are you sure that's a good idea I mean you yourself have difficulty living here.

Jaxstar: Oh really?

(Flashback feature Jaxstar carrying a toilet)

Jaxstar: Here takes this home it's a really good toilet.

(Back to the present)

Frankie: Yes.

Jaxstar: Come on he's only going to be here for a visit after all before I met you he was my best friend.

Frankie: I don't know.

Jaxstar: Don't worry after all I bet you that you'll love him.

(There Frankie thinks a bit then reluctantly agreed)

Jaxstar: Oh right.

(There Jaxstar enthusiastically prepped up the room in an unorthodox both well-made manner from polishing the floor though it crashed into a wall, then Jaxstar tried putting up a banner only to fall to the floor on top of Frankie causing some of limbs to separate)

Jaxstar: Sorry about that.

(Moments later Jaxstar felt pride in the work he did when suddenly it went dark and beams of lights were blinking outside)

Jaxstar: What do yeah know? He's here.

(There Frankie watched nervously as Jaxstar slowly opened the door when suddenly a shadowy walked inside but to Frankie's shock the figure turned out to be a handsome young fella resembling Na'vi from Avatar though with yellowish skin, pointed ears, large amber eyes, cat like nose and a tail causing Frankie to blush a bit)

Lex: Hi they call me Lex Roswell and I'm here to say hi to Jaxstar.

(There Jaxstar enthusiastically jumped onto Lex)

Jaxstar: Lex oh it's so good to see you!

Lex: Nice to see you too Jaxstar.

Jaxstar: Oh this is Frankie she's lives in this house.

(There Frankie shake his hand)

Frankie: Uh nice to meet you.

(There Lex began to blush a bit but proceeded to talk to Jaxstar)

Lex: Anyway Jaxstar you told me a bit about this monster high right?

(There Jaxstar nodded)

Lex: Well I and my dad came to Earth in hopes on starting a business here and he insisted that I go to her school to study a bit about this planet.

(This gave Frankie quite a shock)

Frankie: You mean you're going to attend monster high?

(at first she was nervous but while gazing at Lex a bit she began to blush as though she's developing a crush)

Frankie: Well a friend of Jaxstar is a friend of mine.

(There Jaxstar watched happily as DJ appeared)

DJ: Thinking about something?

Jaxstar: Only to have my two friends getting along why?

(there they watch the two interact a bit seeking for them to probably develop a relationship in the near future but only time will tell)


	11. Spy of my eye

(Episode opens to middle of the morning there Jaxstar was waking up and going to eat breakfast when he sees a note and decides to read it)

Frankie (note): Jaxstar me and the ghouls went to Cleo's for a two day slumber party, be back to tomorrow Frankie.

Jaxstar: Frankie gone for today? Oh boy, oh boy that means I have to place to myself!

(There he grabbed some bubbly juice, shake it and open it there the drink flew up and then into Jaxstar's mouth, next Jaxstar was reading the ghostly gossip in Frankie's room)

Jaxstar: Wow this is lame; I mean how Frankie can stand reading these are a mystery to me.

(Next he was watching some TV when a rang came from the door there Jaxstar opened it with a skeleton guy delivering something)

Skeleton Guy: Jaxstar?

Jaxstar: That's me.

(There Jaxstar signed the paper and later outside it was revealed that he purchased a hammock and thus was seen jumping on it)

Jaxstar: This is the life; only thing left is a milkshake stand.

(There as he was jumping he spots something in Frankie's house and investigate until he spot it on the ceiling, he crawled up and grabbed it to discover that it was a spy camera)

Jaxstar: A camera, who the stars' spying on me some government conspiracy?

(There he looked closely until he realize that by the symbol it was Frankie who placed it there)

Jaxstar: Frankie?

(There Jaxstar became so mad his skin color literally turned Green)

Jaxstar: What an Annunakian Boombagt!

(Soon he calms down when DJ came down to see what the matter was)

DJ: You okay man?

Jaxstar: No I just discover that my new Earth friend had been spying on me like a common criminal.

DJ: Well you did accidentally wreck the house the last time.

Jaxstar: I know that it just I feel like we're not friends at all after discovering this.

(There Jaxstar suddenly got an idea)

Jaxstar: You know something DJ if we spy on her having a good time at the slumber party then we'll be even and become friends again right?

DJ: I don't know after all on earth the female of the monster species do seem to take these slumber part seriously.

Jaxstar: Come on DJ it's not like we're going to peep on them in the girl's bathroom we're just going to watch them have fun in the living room at Cleo's place, now all we need is to know the address.

DJ: Well you're in luck my CPU also contains a GPS device and I programmed it to locate the building.

Jaxstar: Well then what are we waiting for? We got a ghoulish score to settle.

(Hours later at Cleo's home which is shaped like a Pyramid the ghouls were playing a game of Gargoyles to Gargoyles and this time they brought their friend Abbey Bominable and so far she and Cleo were at a standstill)

Cleo: Oh dragons blast your hair and makeup.

Abbey: I have reversal card for we trade places.

Cleo (being competitive): Oh you are so on.

(There Jaxstar was watching from another room)

Jaxstar: That's funny Abbey doesn't sound like she's from the Himalayas.

DJ: Yeah according to the accent I say she sounds like she's from either Russia or the Ukraine.

Jaxstar: Anyway how about we get a closer view, shall we?

(then suddenly the window closes on Jaxstar's hands though it doesn't cause him pain he knew he had to get free so he uses his other arms to lift up the window but then the shuts on this other arms and thus lifted it up again but as Jaxstar entered the hallway and window suddenly falls surprising Jaxstar, causing him to crash into something getting the girls' attention)

Frankie: What was that?

(There the girls walked cautiously to see what the matter was but then suddenly as they enter the hallway they see nothing)

Clawdeen: Do you think it was a burglar?

Cleo: Oh my Ra at my home with the guards watching it? It can't be.

Draculaura: Maybe it was just a cute little bat that got lost?

Abbey: Well whatever it was its not coming back, I say we go back playing game.

Frankie: Yeah Abbey's probably right I mean who would come up with an idea to come here during a slumber party?

(There as the girls went back into the room suddenly Jaxstar suddenly renters the back ground like a chameleon)

Jaxstar (whispering): Good thing my species still retain the ability to blend in heart.

(There he decided to go back home only to see the window shut on his tail)

Jaxstar (disappointed): And it's a lucky thing we have Invulnerability as well.

(There he lifted the window but then DJ surprised him)

DJ: So how was the spying?

Jaxstar (falling): Whoa!

(There Jaxstar falls on the ground as DJ worried a bit)

Jaxstar: I'm okay.

(the episode ends for now)


	12. Secrects

(A morning after last night of the slumber party Jaxstar is seen minding his own business as DJ enter the room)

DJ: Interesting night huh?

Jaxstar: Are you kidding, after last night me and Frankie are so going to be Sven Steven after spying on us like common criminals.

DJ: Yep and I got the video to prove it.

Jaxstar: Wait what?

DJ: Well my optical sensors also have a camera feature for the ship in case we get separated from it, the video gets transported to the nearest computing system and...

(Then the guys realize that the internet probably is the closest thing to the video to receive as they saw a nearby computing uploading the video of last night)

Jaxstar/DJ: Uh oh.

(Moments later at Monster High Clawdeen and Cleo were walking by when they saw some students by a computer close together)

Draculaura: I wonder what those ghouls are watching.

(There the two see the video and were in shock to what happened for the video was about the slumber party as the two girls panic)

Clawdeen/Draculaura: Huh!

(Soon the rest of the girls get a text about the video and soon get extremely upset especially Cleo)

Cleo: Oh my Ra!

(Soon the girls had a meeting at the cafeteria)

Clawdeen: I can't believe somebody's been watching us having fun.

Ghoulia (moan)

Cleo: oh I've feel so violated, so betrayed!

Draculaura: Now everybody's goanna know how I put up my hair at night.

(Draculaura began to sob)

Frankie: Now come on girls I bet there's a logical explanation for all of this.

Abbey: Frankie's right it's probably the same thing that cause disturbance at night but not to worry, I believe we can handle this problem by plan.

(There the ghouls began to wonder while outside the school Jaxstar and DJ were seen in front of monster high)

Jaxstar: Well looks like it's time to explain what happen and to find a way to make up for the error.

DJ: Agree, but in case you get into any trouble?

Jaxstar: look DJ it's mostly my fault for all I wanted to do was get even for the spying on me but now after all of this I better hope I could fix this.

(There Jaxstar walked into the school as DJ waited outside but then he scanned something in the bushes and began to feel suspicious, meanwhile Frankie and the girls planned a trap)

Abbey: There now who ever go for our diaries must be our stalker.

Cleo: Agreed now to sit by and wait.

(There the girls hide somewhere but unknown to them Frankie sees herself being lifted up and taken to another room there she sees Jaxstar and wonder what's going on)

Jaxstar: Uh Frankie can we talk.

(Moments later Frankie is seeing talking with Jaxstar over what happened)

Frankie: Jaxstar how could you I mean I thought we were friends?!

Jaxstar: You know something so did i.

(There he places the camera from earlier surprising Frankie)

Jaxstar: I can't believe you would spy on me like that, I just thought I doing the same thing to get even.

Frankie: Is this what this is all about?

(There Jaxstar nodded then Frankie started realize it was partially her fault)

Frankie: Look I'm sorry I had to deceive you like that but I was trying to spy on yet, I just wanted to make sure the house was alright when I was gone for knowing you.

Jaxstar: Look I didn't know DJ had a camera feature that could upload to a computer automatically and for that I'm sorry too.

(There they hug each other for forgiveness while back to the other girls who were still waiting for the mysterious stalker suddenly see Frankie walking by with a camera in her hand)

Frankie: Girls, I'm sorry.

(There they see her showing the camera in shock, but then moments later everything was calm as Frankie convince them the idea that she dropped a camera that uploaded as Jaxstar began to feel better as he decided to walk home until he bumped into someone, but as Jaxstar stood up he realize he bumped into Twyla)

Twyla: Oh I'm so sorry sometimes I bump into people why I don't intend to.

(There Jaxstar tried to speak nervously for he was talking to his crush)

Jaxstar (nervously): Uh it's alright uh sometimes I bump into people once in a while too; anyway uh my name is Jaxstar.

(There he lifted his hand as Twyla shook it)

Twyla (shy manner): It's Twyla I'm guessing you're new at Monster High?

(There Jaxstar's heart starts racing as he became more nervous as he tried to answer)

Jaxstar: Well technically I usually come only to visit.

Twyla: Oh I see, uh if you want would you like me to show you around/

(There Jaxstar nodded as he began to blush)

Twyla: Wonderful! Oh I mean okay then let's get going.

(There Jaxstar walked with her as Lex watches and wonders)

Lex: I'll be darn Jaxstar has been brought down by cupid.


	13. Computer date

(In an afternoon at Monster High DJ was seen at the computer room scanning for something)

DJ: Now if we override the main frame and fix the primary circuit board there's a good eighty nine percent chance the primary IS-Reactor could be fix so we could perform interstellar travel once more.

(There Lex was walking by when he saw DJ working on the computer)

Lex: Uh what are you doing?

DJ: Trying to fix the IS-Reactor for the ship.

Lex: Well I know you sentient computerized beings don't need to sleep but shouldn't you need to relax.

DJ: Well to tell you the truth I really have no clue on when to relax after all I have never thought of spending some quality time for myself and…

(Then suddenly his optical sensors widen and turn into heart shaped with the color pink)

DJ: Oh my circuits and hard drive.

(There Lex looked to see what DJ was looking at)

Lex: Uh that's just a type writer I learned that at history class.

(There the type writer was shown but then DJ decided to correct him)

DJ: No I'm talking about the one using the device.

(There he shows that he was looking at Robecca Steam using the type writer)

Lex: Oh that's my classmate Robecca Steam.

DJ: Robecca Steam, oh chances are she's probably taken.

Lex: Don't worry Casanova she's single.

(This surprises DJ)

DJ: What that wondrous mixture of circuits, bronze metal plating, gear shaped optics and synthetic hair how could she not be taken?

Lex: Good point, anyway she does look like a sweet well uh robot and who knows maybe it might work out between the two of you if you ask her out on a date.

DJ: A date but I never even interacted with a fellow artificial intelligence in a hundred Earth years, I'm not sure she'll even like me.

Lex: Come on DJ you'll never know unless you let your emotions out and give it a chance, look how about I help you.

DJ: Geezer thanks, for an organic organism you'll pretty helpful sometimes.

(There Lex walked up to Robecca who looked up)

Robecca: Oh good afternoon Lex what brings you here?

Lex: Robecca I would like to introduce you someone.

(There DJ in his sphere form rolled over than transformed in front of her looking a bit nervous)

DJ: Uh hi, the name's DJ.

Robecca: Oh I'm Robecca Steam it's a pleasure to meet you.

DJ: Well it's a nice uh relic you have.

Robecca (feeling offended): What these are my school supplies.

Lex: Wait Robecca he didn't mean that.

DJ: Yeah I'm sorry I was just making some small talk.

Robecca: Oh.

Lex: You got to forgive my friend here he's sort of new around here.

DJ: Yeah, uh I was wondering if you want would you like to well go out Friday night.

(There DJ was nervous on what she might say)

Robecca: Really, you're asking me out.

(There DJ nodded)

Robecca: Certainly, I never had someone ask me out before, oh I'll be honored see you Friday night.

(There she walked out blushing about the date when suddenly Jaxstar walked through a library wondering what's going on)

Jaxstar: Hey what did I miss?

(Soon DJ falls into several parts)

Lex: DJ got a date.

Jaxstar: Oh way to go Idaho.

(There is seen with his optics glowing in heart shapes so that he's in love as the episode ends)


	14. Confession

(During the middle of the day Jaxstar is seen laying down thinking about something as Frankie walked in from after school)

Frankie: Hey there Jaxstar why are you laying around the floor like that?

Jaxstar: Uh nothing just thinking about something?

Frankie: Well what?

Jaxstar: Had you ever had those time you develop feelings about somebody but had trouble trying to think of a way to confess it?

Frankie: Well I had a crush on two boys but decided to put it on hold when I found out they were the same why?

Jaxstar: Well there is this girl I think I like her but I'm not sure how to tell her?

Frankie (amazed): Oh my ghoul you're in love with somebody but need advice on telling her you like her? Oh Jaxstar you really are from another planet, well what is she like?

Jaxstar: Well you know that girl Twyla? She's the girl I like.

(This shocked Frankie a lot)

Frankie: Uh Jaxstar are you sure about that I mean here at Monster high she can be well how could I put this…

Jaxstar: Mysterious?

(There Frankie was a bit in a loss for words)

Jaxstar: I don't know is just when I see her I have this large sense of feelings coming out of my body and every time I try to talk to her I get nervous.

Frankie: Well Jaxstar if you do like her then I guess one of these days you're going to have to tell her but don't worry when it counts me and the girls will be there to help you alright?

(There Jaxstar smiled and nodded about the conversation and decided to go back to what they were doing when suddenly DJ walked in excitement)

DJ: Hey guys guess what?

Jaxstar: Really what?

DJ: I and Robecca had hit it off after last night.

Frankie: Really how wonderful DJ?

(there after listening Jaxstar began to think about it then decided that this week he must tell Twyla how he feels about her)


	15. Aliens speak louder than words

(In the middle of the afternoon Frankie, Clawdeen and Cleo were sitting chatting when Draculaura came in with plate covered hiding something which is probably food)

Draculaura: Hey ghouls I got something yummy to show you.

(There as she lifted up the napkin it revealed some cookies though the ghouls so some disgust)

Clawdeen: Oh you're special clover cookies you shouldn't have?

Draculaura: I know but since you are my special friends I thought I made these for this special occasion.

(The girls reluctantly tried some though they only nibble a bit and acted like they liked it though Draculaura isn't aware of this)

Draculaura: Oh Ghouls I know you always love my special cookies that I made enough to go around, see yeah later!

(There as she leaves they finally dumped the cookies away though as Draculaura was walking with her cookies Jaxstar notices and wonder)

Jaxstar: Hey Draculaura, what are those?

Draculaura: These are my special clover cookies want to try one.

(There Jaxstar grabbed one and decided to try it, there he took a bite of it then swallowed)

Jaxstar: Why these has got to be the most…

(But then his smile turned into a frown)

Jaxstar: Horrible, Putrid, Poorly prepared, Vile, Unappetizing, Disgusting excuse for a cookie I had ever tasted!

(this made Dracualaura so shocked that she wondered in her mind why her friends seem to like them while Jaxstar diddn't)

Draculaura: I don't understand, Frankie, Cleo and Clawdeen told me they liked my cookies…

(Then suddenly she and Jaxstar heard something from the bathroom)

Frankie: I know that Dracualaura means well but I just wish we diddn't have to trick her into thinking we liked those cookies.

Clawdeen: I know Frankie but if you had a friend sometimes a fib is worth half of the facts.

Cleo: Tell me about it I mean I was glad I don't need to have the tastebuds in my tongue removed.

(then suddenly they heard sobbing and walked outside to see the little pink vampire crying)

Frankie: Dracualaura what's wrong?

Dracualaura: How could you ghouls?

(there she ran off crying leaving the girls to realize she found out that they thought the cookies were bad but then looked at jaxstar realizing he might had something to do with it)

Jaxstar: You know what they say the bitteriest truth is better than the sweetiest though I was shocked to realize I was the first to admit it.

(moments later Jaxstar and Frankie were at home as DJ appeared to see what was going on)

Frankie (angry): I can't believe you, expressingour opinion to one of my best friends how insensitive can you get?

Jaxstar: What all I did was tell what I think about the cookies.

Frankie: Jaxstar why do you usally do this to me I mean….

Jaxstar: Look Frankie a good way is to lose a friend is to lie.

Frankie: But..

DJ: He's right it's usally better to tell them your personal opinion the first time rather than keep it a secrect.

(there Frankie was amazed to the fact that jaxstar told her friend out loud on what he thinked about the cookies)

Frankie: Wait, are you guys telling me that you guys rarey lie on Xenon VI?

DJ: Believe it or not Xeno-Sapiens are among the most honest beings in the galaxy.

Frankie: So bascially serects are a rare thing?

DJ: Excatlly.

Jaxstar: I don't know why you Earthlings make a big deal about this?

Frankie: Well you see, keeping secrects is a custom and usally when a ghoul keeps a secrect from another ghoul it's not intended to be a lie but to keep the other Ghoul from feeling hurt.

Jaxstar: Still I think it's better you tell the truth more, keeps friends and romantic relationships longer back home.

(there Frankie just put her hand over her face in dissapointment, moments later Jaxstar walked over to a stranger building revealing to be Dracualaura's place)

Jaxstar: Draculaura, can I talk to you for a minute?

(There he walked in to see hear Draculaura sobbing and walked upstairs to see her)

Jaxstar: Draculaura?

(There she notices him)

Draculaura: Oh hey Jaxstar I didn't hear you walk in.

Jaxstar: Kind of happens when you walk on your toes like I do, look I came to see if you're alright.

Draculaura: Sorry, you were right the clover cookies weren't that good but what I'm upset about is that my friends didn't tell me.

Jaxstar: You want to know something back where I came from if your blue you should listen to something positive like a good comedy or a catchy tune like I do.

(there Draculaura was a bit confuse but moments later as Frankie walked into her home she heard music and saw in shock the Jaxstar and Draculaura were singing Star bound and down which parodies east bound and down)

Jaxstar/Draculaura: Star bound and down keep the saucer flying, we're goanna to do what they say can't be done. We got a light year to go and a hyperspace to get there I'm star bound just watch old' bandit run.

Draculaura: Oh hey Frankie!

Frankie: Hi Draculaura, about earlier.

Draculaura: it's okay I forgive you, maybe I should have tasted the cookies before I bring them.

Frankie: Still friends?

(There the two hugged as DJ decided to help Jaxstar finish the song)

Jaxstar/DJ: Star bound and down keep the saucer flying, we're goanna to do what they say can't be done. We got a light year to go and a hyperspace to get there I'm star bound just watch old' bandit run.


	16. Moona Lagoona

(During a hot day at monster high Frankie was watching her friend Lagoona swimming lap but then suddenly something bumped into Lagoona only for Jaxstar's head to pop out)

Jaxstar: Hey can't a fella swim peacefully?

Lagoona: Jaxstar what are you doing here love?

Jaxstar: It got hot so I decided to go to the pool for a dip.

Lagoona: Jaxstar you can't swim when people are doing a competition.

Jaxstar: Hey I thought this was a free country?

(There Frankie embarrassingly grabbed Jaxstar so that Lagoona could at least finish the race)

Frankie: Jaxstar, what we're you doing?

Jaxstar: look do you know how hot it gets in your house during May I mean it's like you guys have no ventilation.

Frankie: Okay so why did you decided to swim when there is a race going on?

Jaxstar: It wasn't when I first got here.

Frankie: When was that?

(There Jaxstar thinks a bit but then realizes he had no idea)

Jaxstar: Hey DJ how long have we been here?

DJ: According to my calculation precisely five and a half hours.

Frankie: You mean you guys have been here since school started?

DJ: Xeno-sapiens tends to have trouble cooling off without a control environment.

(Suddenly after the game Lagoona came out to have a word with Jaxstar)

Lagoona: Jaxstar what you did wasn't really good sportsman ship.

(There Jaxstar was confused)

Jaxstar: Define sportsman ship?

Frankie: You're kidding right?

DJ: Usually he isn't about these things.

Lagoona: look how did you get in the pool when nobody was watching.

Jaxstar: Precisely, InvisiBilly saw he sneak in besides its so hot outside I had to go swimming.

Lagoona: Still you shouldn't have done that mate somebody could have got hurt.

Frankie: She's right Jaxstar you shouldn't have went swimming and still swim til it was time for the race.

Jaxstar: define race?

(There Frankie becomes a bit annoyed by Spyrx's failure to realize what they meant)

DJ: No use girls when it comes to monster sensitivity Jaxstar knows zip til later on.

(Then Lagoona has gotten an idea)

Lagoona: Jaxstar, you have trouble with certain social skills right?

Jaxstar: Depends on what form of social skills why?

Lagoona: Maybe a bonding exercise might help you.

Jaxstar: With what?

(there the two girls were in a loss for words but then moments later Jaxstar and Lagoona began the exercise starting with Lagoona showing Jaxstar how to catch a friend with Frankie and DJ demonstrating then Jaxstar tries it only he uses his telekinetic power to place her back on the diving board then the two try synchronize swimming though Jaxstar was confused on what to do due to having mostly four arms while Lagoona only had two but then they finally show to being doing well working together to Frankie's amazement)

Frankie: Oh my ghoul you two were so awesome tatious.

Jaxstar: Frankie, come on in!

(There he lifted Frankie into the pool)

Lagoona: Jaxstar don't…

(suddenly he places Frankie into the water and as typical the bolts within Frankie electrified the water though surprisingly Jaxstar remained un scaved amazing Lagoona)

Jaxstar: What haven't you heard of invulnerability?


	17. Steam Punked Love

(During a close evening at Frankie's home DJ is feeling a bit stressed about something when Jaxstar notices)

Jaxstar: What got your circuits jolted DJ?

DJ: Sorry, I got a big date tonight with Robecca but I can't think of something to get her.

Jaxstar: Well, what on the planet does she like?

DJ: Well she's one of those retro types but I can't compute on what retro related object I should purchase.

(There Jaxstar thinks a bit then suddenly he realizes something and grabs what looks like a card out of his vest before showing it to DJ)

DJ (reading): On the Air with C.A. Cupid, you think I need advice from a relationship guru when my CPU can calculate possible scenarios?

Jaxstar: Well, if you want you can contact her for at least some support.

(There DJ thinks a bit and decided to take on the offer)

DJ: Well why not?

(There his headphone set transformed into a communication device as he began contacting C.A. Cupid for advice)

C.A. Cupid: Greetings my name is C.A. Cupid the daughter of Eros, and giving advice on love is what I do so how can I help?

DJ: Well I'm a sentient Artificial Intelligence who needs help with what to get the Robot of my dream something special if you don't mind that is.

C.A. Cupid: Not to worry, my advice is not to buy her anything so find her something personal, something that tells her you listen.

(There DJ pushes a button showing his eyes seemingly going static as he went through his memory banks showing a time detailing when Robecca had trouble getting to class due to defects in her machinery)

Robecca: Sorry I'm late my clocks don't seem to work right.

(There we go back to DJ who seem to now have an idea)

DJ: By circuits you had process me an idea, thanks!

(Moments later when Robecca came over for her date DJ opened the door amazed by how she looked before giving her a present were she opened it)

Robecca: Why DJ…

DJ: It's a new internal time circuit I constructed; now you wouldn't have to be late to places a…

(There Robecca became a bit upset)

Robecca: That's what you think of me, you think I'm a worn off engine?

(There she walked away feeling sad leaving DJ wondering what he did when Jaxstar, Frankie and Lex walked in)

Lex: DJ what happened?

DJ: I don't all I did was built her a new part so she wouldn't have trouble getting to classes.

Frankie: What DJ who gave you that bright idea to your logic?

DJ: C.A. Cupid the love guru from that radio show.

Jaxstar: Well DJ, about that I may had not thought about you.

Lex: DJ when somebody really cares about the ones they love they shouldn't try to change them.

Frankie: yeah, so what if Robecca is occasionally late for class she's okay the way she is and in the end she usually makes it up later on.

Jaxstar: Yeah, sorry DJ I originally got that so I could get help in talking to twyla that I forgot that your relationship problem was far less complicated.

DJ: Don't worry it just means that's the last time I take advice from a radio Guru.

(Moments later Robecca was walking home still upset about earlier when DJ showed up)

Robecca: DJ?

DJ: Look Robecca I wanted to apologize about earlier, I so wanted to get you something special that I didn't think about your feelings but now I decided to follow my own arc reactor.

(There he showed her what looked like a disk but as he pressed it, the device revealed to be a projection of a heart amazing Robecca)

DJ: Robecca I truly love you so I fought of something to know that you'll always be within my Arc reactor but the thing is will you forgive me?

(there Robecca just kissed him on the face causing his eyes to turn red but then return to normal as they continued on their date meanwhile a figure was near by revealing to be Twyla who was thinking about something)

Twyla: I wish I was that brave, so Jaxstar knows I really have feelings for him but maybe another time.

(there she turned invisible indicating that she's leaving as DJ and Robecca walked under a beautiful full moon)


	18. Aliens Night Out

(During the mid-evening Jaxstar is so far stacking cards when Frankie entered)

Frankie: Evening Jaxstar what's new for you this evening?

Jaxstar: I'm stacking cards in order for tonight.

Frankie: Tonight?

Jaxstar: I, DJ, Lex and InvisiBilly were invited to a guy's night out and I want to prepare the cards in case we play commix.

Frankie: Uh Jaxstar what's commix?

DJ: it's a traditional Xeno-sapien card game; it's similar to your Go Fish other than you use tokens like in a poker game.

Frankie: Well so I and the girls are going to a movie later so I hope you guys have fun.

Jaxstar: Okay thank you.

(There as she closed the door the cards fell as Jaxstar was attempting to place the last card on top)

Jaxstar: Oh great I'll never remember what order they were in.

(Minutes later at what looked like Clawdeen's home Clawd opened to door to see Jaxstar,DJ, Lex and InvisiBilly at the door)

Clawd: Hey Lex, so you brought your friends over huh?

Lex: Yep, now you guys can get the chance to meet them.

(There Deuce, Gil and Jason were there)

Deuce: Oh hey, Lex who are your friends?

Lex: Guys these are Jaxstar, DJ and InvisiBilly I brought them over for guy's night.

(There Jaxstar interrupted a bit)

Jaxstar: And I'm in for a little commix, are you?

(There the guys were confused a bit but then the guys were seen playing together)

Jaxstar: got any fives?

Gil: Commix.

(There Jaxstar picked up a card then the game kept on going and so far everybody was in a tide when Deuce ask about something)

Deuce: So Lex, I heard that you and Jaxstar were best friends, how did you guys meet?

(There Lex was nervous for he feared that if he told the guys that he, Jaxstar and DJ were aliens they'll freak but then)

Jaxstar: Well we met at a space camp about a year and a half ago.

(There we flash back to an interstellar space camp within an asteroid when Jaxstar about 15,999 years old when he saw a vehicle landed there fifteen year old Lex was being dropped off by his father Max Star-Dollar who looked like a more muscular version of Lex though it seems that Lex kept his mother's maiden name)

Jaxstar: Hey are you going to space camp too?

Lex: Why you're a Xeno-Sapien.

Jaxstar: Yep that's what I am, what brings you to here.

Lex: My dad thought I could use social skills so he brought me here.

Jaxstar: Well what to hang out it seems that we're in the same space station?

(There we go back to the present on Earth)

Jaxstar: Ever since then we've been best friends.

Clawd: Whoa did that really happened.

Lex: Well pretty much but I had to admit when I first went I never thought I make any friends but this little guy changed all that.

InvisiBilly: Wow you're bound to Jaxstar changed a lot on life for you didn't it?

Lex: Yes I guess you can say that, by the way.

(There he placed down all his cards indicating he won before grabbing a few tokens)

Jason: Whoa how did you?

Jaxstar: Boys this is a game of strategy and at this night telling about the past is the best strategy for the present.

DJ: Well I couldn't had downloaded it better myself.

(There the guys laughed a bit about the game and DJ's commit a bit though near by the girls were listening a bit after coming home from the movies and then begin to giggle)


	19. Star Stalker

(Early in the morning Frankie woke up after her electrical bed brought her to life, there she got ready and went down to see Jaxstar using his Terra-cron to fix the living room leaving Frankie confused)

Frankie: Jaxstar, what happened here?

Jaxstar: Couldn't find the remote last night but at least I was able to catch the Red Green Show.

Frankie: You mean you've been up all night?

Jaxstar: Of course not, I've been sleeping my usual time of two hours before I watched.

Frankie: Well anyway I'll let you continue terra forming the room back to normal, I'm heading to school.

(There after saying her farewells Jaxstar continued cleaning the living room oblivious that somebody sneaked in to take a picture before leaving as Jaxstar suddenly saw the remote on the counter)

Jaxstar: Oh for crying out loud I rarely notice it on the counter.

(Mean while at Monster High, Frankie got a text showing Jaxstar using his Terra-Cron shocking her)

Frankie (reading): New ghoul with secret, is Frankie's new friend not really of Earthly origins?

(There she talked to Lex about it)

Lex: I don't believe how did somebody spot Jaxstar using an alien device anyway?

Frankie: I bet you it's the ghostly gossip.

Lex: Who?

Frankie: Look the point is if anybody found out that Jaxstar, you and DJ were aliens I don't know what will happened I mean my friends would think I'm one of them and wouldn't want to be friends anymore.

Lex: Listen Frankie, nobody's goanna to ruin the secret as long as we don't talk about it hopefully it'll cease.

(In the late afternoon Jaxstar was checking out something on the Extranet on his Star-Top which is like a futuristic laptop that projects holograms, then suddenly the mysterious figure from before not knowing of what's going Jaxstar continued til he spotted hand in the mirror with a phone ready to take a picture whom suddenly shocked him before the picture was taken there it was Spectra Vondergeist who tried to escape however an angry Jaxstar used his alien powers preventing her from going through walls)

Jaxstar: Who the stars are you and what are you doing here?!

Spectra: Please sir I could explain.

(Suddenly Frankie and Lex enter the room to see in shock that Jaxstar had Spectra cornered)

Frankie: Jaxstar what are you doing?

Jaxstar: This crazy stalker tried to snap me for my cheat codes to the game but not to worry…

Lex: Jaxstar, she's not a stalker.

Frankie: Please let her go.

(There Jaxstar calmed down a bit so that Spectra could explain the situation)

Spectra: My name is Spectra Vondergeist, and I'm sorry about earlier for all I had wished to meet you.

Jaxstar: So that you could steal my cheat codes?

Frankie: Is that all you're upset about?

Spectra: oh no good sir, all I wished is to know about you good…

Jaxstar: Please don't call me sir my name's Jaxstar Cosmos and why have you snaked up on me.

Frankie: Well Spectra, is the ghostly gossip back at Monster High she makes gossip for the school but now I'm afraid she might had showed our secret.

Jaxstar: What that I'm an alien living in your house?

(There Spectra was a bit shocked but realize they were talking the picture she token earlier)

Spectra: I'm sorry about earlier but I couldn't resist finding more about you Jaxstar, what I only wrote that as a catalog but now I wish to make it up for you.

Frankie: You mean you'll keep our secret.

Spectra: Of course, you guys kept my secret I'll keep yours.

Lex: What a relief, now that's settle maybe we could all just relax and play a….

(Suddenly Jaxstar rushed to turn off the computer leaving the three confused a bit)

Jaxstar: Just to be safe, nobody's goanna take my cheat codes tonight.


	20. Song of De Nile

(In the middle of the day Frankie and her friends were practicing for their fear leading challenge when Cleo walked in)

Cleo: Alright girls, we can't have any fowl ups for Friday night is the most important event for we shall…..

Frankie (interrupt): Uh Cleo?

Cleo: What is it Frankie?

Frankie: Well I was wondering aren't we taking this a little too seriously?

Cleo: Frankie, nothing's too serious when it comes to success my dear Frankie remember that.

(Moments later Frankie is seen talking to somebody on the phone while Jaxstar is trying to type something which appears to be a script)

Jaxstar: Hey Frankie what rhymes with De Nile?

Frankie: Why?

Jaxstar: I'm writing a song for a radio contest and I was hoping if you give me some tips?

Frankie: Well there are a lot of words that could rhyme with De Nile like Crocodile, a while, smile and even vile of course.

Jaxstar: Oh, thanks you are going to love it Frankie.

(There Jaxstar continued typing though Frankie began to wonder about something)

Frankie: Hmm, De Nile that sounds familiar but where did I heard that from?

(Later in the morning as Frankie walked into school she heard somebody crying, there as she walks through she saw that it was Cleo)

Frankie: Cleo is something the matter.

(There Cleo looked up and saw Frankie)

Cleo: What's the matter, what's the matter listen to what I have heard!

(There she presses a button revealing a song on the radio)

Song: You're a creeper Cleo De Nile, you really are foul and vile, you have the softness of a serpent and as sweet as a wasp Celo De Nile, I really hope to not to see you for a while, you're a maniac Cleo De Nile, you're nice as a crocodile, you're as touching as scorpion and a soft as a fire stick Cleo De Nile, Oh I hate when give that ugly smile!

(there Frankie was in shock that somebody wrote a mean song a Cleo but then realize of who might have wrote it, moments later Frankie had a serious talk with Jaxstar)

Frankie: Jaxstar I can't believe you would do something like that!

Jaxstar: What all I did what I thought was the right thing to do?

Frankie: Tom what make one of my friends look like a creep?

Jaxstar: Something like that.

Frankie: Jaxstar you hurt her feelings and humiliated her.

Jaxstar: She deserved it after all she's nothing more than a self-centered ego maniac with no regard for the rights of others.

Frankie: Look, I get you don't like the way she acts but it doesn't mean you would write something so offensive on the radio.

(There Cleo was walking up to see Frankie again but began to hear what was going on)

Jaxstar: Listen what I wrote was the best way show everybody about Cleo for what she really was the jerk of the world.

Cleo (voice): What?!

(There they saw Cleo who was anger about what she had heard)

Cleo: You think I'm the bad guy?

Jaxstar: Yep.

(There Cleo was a little shock)

Cleo: Frankie do you think of me that way?

Frankie: Well uh you could be a little bossy once in a while but still….

(There Cleo left in remorse over what happened causing Frankie to storm off to her room leaving Jaxstar alone)

Jaxstar: Hmm was it something I said?

(There Jaxstar went to Cleo's home there he saw Cleo looking at something and decided to sneak in to talk to her)

Jaxstar (voice): Can I talk to you?

(There she Jaxstar)

Cleo: Not cool, have you humiliated me enough?!

Jaxstar: Listen I came to tell you something.

Cleo: Let me guess you came to apologize?

Jaxstar: Only if you apologize back to Frankie and the others.

Cleo: What?

Jaxstar: The reason I wrote that song was because I was getting frustrated with the ways you treated your friends for I dislike like the way you dictate what you guys do.

Cleo: Listen when I was young I was taught from my father to take charge.

Jaxstar: Well your father's stuck in the ancients you see in the present we're supposed to be all equal and that a true leader must always listen to what their friends and allies say all the time and not make all the decisions.

(there Cleo was shocked yet moved by what Jaxstar said, then the two hugged it out as a way to apologize to one another, later Frankie walked out to see Jaxstar and Cleo hanging out now knowing things are okay)

Frankie: Well then are things okay between the two of you?

Cleo: Yes Frankie for now on though I'll try to listen to your opinions like your little Brooklyn friend said, sees you tomorrow.

(There she walked off though Frankie wondered why Jaxstar told her friend said he was from Brooklyn)

Frankie: Really, Brooklyn?

Jaxstar: What all I did was telling her the truth in a certain point of view.

Frankie: Wait you mean there was a Brooklyn back on Xenon VI?

Jaxstar: Well Brooklyn's a popular name for a city throughout the galaxy.

(there Jaxstar went to another room leaving Frankie a bit amazed by what Jaxstar told her about Brooklyn on Xenon VI)


	21. Star Strucked

(Mid Afternoon Jaxstar is seen watching something on TV though Jaxstar was kind of bored with it)

Jaxstar: Oh I hope Frankie comes home soon this is kind of boring.

(Soon Jaxstar notices something in the mail and investigate until he saw what looked like a newspaper add involving movie subscription)

Jaxstar: Whoa a subscription to the Red Green Show collection oh boy I got to get that!

(There Jaxstar wrote it down and used what looked like a miniature disc before placing in a machine which drops down some money before placing them in an envelope)

Jaxstar: Now to drop it off to the main address and then I'll have Red Green whenever I get bored.

(There Jaxstar walked out when he notices what looked like Twyla who seemed to be assaulted by humans in mask)

Twyla: look I don't know what you want but please leave me alone!

Human #1: Not til we rid the world of you….

(Suddenly the human assaulters got lifted up apparently by Jaxstar to Twyla's surprise)

Jaxstar: Didn't you parents tell you not to hit a lady?

(There he simply placed them in the trash can saving Twyla)

Jaxstar: You okay?

Twyla: I'm fine but thank you…

(There they both blushed a bit at one another)

Jaxstar: Anyway what was wrong with those three?

Twyla: We and the normies are still trying to get use to one another.

Jaxstar: Uh normies, I thought they were called humans?

Twyla: Oh I'm sorry…

Jaxstar: Don't be, it's the first time I have heard of the n word that's all anyway I was just about to deliver an envelope to the post office and I guess I might as well get going.

Twyla: Wait the post office is near where I and my friends were about to go to would you mind if I walk with you?

(There Jaxstar was nervous a bit but then nodded)

Twyla: Splendid.

(There the two walked to the post office and began talking a bit about themselves)

Jaxstar: So your father is the boogey man who enters the dreams of other life forms to basically pull pranks?

Twyla: Yeah embarrassing isn't it?

Jaxstar: If you want to talk embarrassing when I've walked over to see one of my friends I tripped and it flew over Cleo all over her.

(There Twyla chuckled a bit)

Twyla: Well unlike my father I prefer to capture nightmares and give normies regular dreams.

Jaxstar: Wow and I thought I lived a sheltered life, you see when I was a thousand years old my mother and father passed away and I was taken in by my Grandparents back in Brooklyn, Orin us.

Twyla: Wow, I never heard of Orin us is it far?

Jaxstar: Well its way more than you could imagine but usually I prefer to live in the here and now.

Twyla: Whoa I never thought about doing something like that you know living in the moment you're in.

(Then suddenly Jaxstar notices what looked like Howleen and Spectra waiting for her)

Howleen: Hey, Twyla who's your friend.

Jaxstar: Hey are those your friends?

Twyla: Of course, uh would you like to meet them?

Jaxstar: Well you know what they say a friend of yours is a friend of mine.

(There Twyla simply grabbed Jaxstar's arm as they walked over to Howleen and Spectra)

Howleen: Hey ghoul what's happening?

Twyla: Nothing much why?

Spectra: Jaxstar what are you doing here?

(There Twyla was amazed they know each other)

Jaxstar: We've met earlier last week that's all.

Twyla: Oh.

Howleen: So Twyla is you ready for the movie?

Twyla: Sure am, well I hope to see you later Jaxstar…

Jaxstar: Hey I'm not on a time schedule and beside I haven't seen a movie on the big screen in a hundred years.

Howleen: Great well it's starting soon might as well see it.

(There in the movie theater Jaxstar and Twyla's friends were watching a 3-D film involving aliens which scared them a bit though Jaxstar was skeptical due to personally that he himself is an alien though Twyla instantly grabbed onto him causing them both to blush but they continue watching it anyway before moments later Jaxstar finally delivered his envelope)

Jaxstar: Well I had an interesting time though I have to admit I don't think that movie's very accurate in depicting Extraterrestrials.

Twyla: Don't worry I don't aliens are that bad either though I don't think I met one before.

(there mad Jaxstar a bit nervous but then he calmed down)

Twyla: Well it was nice for us to hang out though.

Howleen: Yeah usually you're pretty shy Twyla I never knew you were able to make a new friend.

Jaxstar: Well any who I might as well get back home…

Twyla: Wait before you go would it be alright if I give you something?

(there she kissed Jaxstar on the cheek surprising him, Howleen and Spectra)

Twyla: Thank you about earlier, could I see you again?

Jaxstar: I don't know, depends on what you and your friends have in mind.

Howleen: Hey Twyla why not invite him to your birthday party?

Twyla: Well uh…

Jaxstar: I think it might be an honor.

(There he gave a bow before heading home happily thinking about today before getting home just as Frankie walked in)

Frankie: Sorry I'm late Jaxstar, how was your day?

Jaxstar: It was interesting…

(There Jaxstar walked to another room leaving Frankie a bit confused)


	22. Zippo the Klepto

(During an early afternoon at Monster high students were going to their lockers but when Draculaura open her locker she discovered that something was missing)

Draculaura: My necklace.

(There another student Holt Hyde opens up to see his guitar missing)

Holt: my guitar man.

(Then finally Cleo opened her to discover that her amulet is missing as well)

Cleo: My Amulet!

(Soon students were bickering about their stolen stuff)

Frankie: Who would have been taking our stuff? I mean it's unusual for stuff to be taken that easily here.

Draculaura: Oh, that necklace was given to me by Clawd now it's gone forever.

Cleo: And that amulet is irreplaceable.

Clawdeen: Well whoever the thief is I worry about whoever's next on his list.

(There at Frankie's house Jaxstar is making something as DJ shows up)

DJ: What is that?

Jaxstar: It's a gift for Twyla; I sure hope she'll like it.

(There he shows DJ what looks like heart shaped gemstone on a bracelet)

DJ: Thinking she might be the one.

Jaxstar: Look I don't know, is just I really hope she'll like me so I want to try my best to be myself and generous.

DJ: Very well then, I just wish the best of luck tomorrow Robecca told me that there is somebody taking stuff.

(There as Jaxstar was about to place the bracelet down he suddenly heard some banging before he heard somebody scream)

Jaxstar: What was that?

(there Jaxstar walks over to what appears to be there bathroom there somebody was getting up revealing itself to be a two foot creature what looks like it's silicon based with crystal like structures on his arms, tail, and crest)

Zippo: Sorry I'm still getting use to this planet's gravity after all nothing like back on the moon.

(There Jaxstar was a bit confused but soon realize what this creature might be)

Jaxstar: Why you're a Luna- Klepto.

Zippo: Well my friends call me Zippo or at least they would if I had any friends.

Jaxstar: oh, call me Jaxstar I'm kind of alone on this planet as well.

(Soon though Jaxstar notices a bag filled with material)

Jaxstar: Where did you get all this stuff?

(There Zippo realize about the bag, at first he began to panic before kneeling down)

Zippo: Please you got to take me in, I can't help me.

Jaxstar: Calm down, what's wrong?

Zippo: Look I'm an interplanetary kleptomaniac, I don't know why but I always feel like I have to take something and upgrade.

(There he notices the bracelet and grabbed it at first Jaxstar wanted to stop him but then saw what Zippo was doing as he began work and quickly too and soon became amazed by the little Luna-Klepto's special ability)

Jaxstar: Wow you really know how to modify stuff but still you probably shouldn't take stuff without asking.

Zippo: I know but I just can't help it.

DJ (interrupts): If I may suggest something why not just perform a reverse heist?

Jaxstar: Not a bad idea, Zippo if you return the stuff then probably later everybody you borrowed without asking from will fully understand.

Zippo: I hope so.

(Soon as the girls were walking out they saw a bag filled with their stolen stuff with a note attached to it)

Zippo (voice): Everybody at monster high I apologize for taking your stuff without asking for my Kleptomania often get the better of me but I hope you'll forgive me and enjoyed your modified stuff sincerely Zippo.

(Soon Draculaura opened here necklace revealing it now can produce a holographic projection and Cleo saw that her amulet is all tech out)

Cleo: Oh my Ra, this is amazing.

(But as they weren't looking Zippo was carrying what looked like the head mistress BloodGood's head)

BloodGood: Pardon me sir but I'm very fragile after all

Zippo: Sorry old habits die all.


	23. Lost gift

(During a quiet weekend Jaxstar, DJ and Zippo were walking down an alley as Jaxstar was carrying a box wrapped)

Jaxstar: Oh I can't wait to get to the party that I'm so stellar.

DJ: Hopefully as long as Zippo doesn't unwittingly take something the party might end well.

Zippo: Look I don't know when my kleptomania occurs it just happens.

DJ: Relax I'm just saying.

(Then suddenly Jaxstar tripped as the box began bouncing away)

Jaxstar: Oh not Twyla's present!

(Soon Jaxstar began chasing the box all over town from traffic ways to the top of a building but as Jaxstar was about to grab it, the gift fell down til it bumped off onto Clawd as the present he was carrying fell down though Clawd remain oblivious of it but Jaxstar just took the present on the ground thinking it was Twyla's before returning to the gang though DJ seemed to have notice something)

DJ: Uh Jaxstar, wasn't the bow on the blue box pink?

(There Jaxstar looked at it realizing that DJ might be on to something as the bow on the blue box is red)

Jaxstar: uh oh, what am I going to do now?

Zippo: Uh, guys?

Jaxstar/DJ: What is it Zippo?

(There Zippo revealed that he was hiding something behind his back as he revealed Twyla's present)

Zippo: I'm so sorry but I felt like it looked familiar and…

Jaxstar: That one was a safe but still we should really get going and about other present later.

(Moments later at Twyla's party Jaxstar finally gives her the gift, as she open it revealed to be the necklace from earlier)

Twyla: Why it's beautiful but how?

Jaxstar: Let just say I know a place to get it but I'm just glad you like it and an excellent birthday.

(There she secretly kissed him surprising him but then suddenly Clawd showed up in a mad mood)

Clawd: Alright who's the wise guy that took Draculaura present?!

(Suddenly Clawd heard ringing from his phone, there he answered revealing to be Draculaura)

Draculaura: Oh Clawd what you did was so sweet.

Clawd: Draculaura?

Draculaura: Yeah, this fella gave me a present from you isn't that sweet?

(There with Draculaura the individual revealed to be Zippo)

Zippo: What can I say, I enjoy to bring happiness to others.


	24. Alien SOS pt 1

(During a quiet time at Monster High Frankie and her friends were talking at the cafeteria)

Frankie: Wow was that weird or what?

Draculaura: I know right I mean who knew, that other alien movie was creepier than the last one.

Clawdeen: Well at least it was make believe right?

(This made Frankie a little nervous)

Clawdeen: Hey Frankie what's wrong?

Frankie: Oh me nothing, of course why?

Lagoona: Well you're acting like you got a little secret.

Cleo: Yeah it's unusual even for you.

Frankie: Why you say that?

(Meanwhile at Frankie's back yard Jaxstar is having fun riding a hover board with DJ and Zippo watching)

DJ: Careful Jaxstar.

Jaxstar: Don't worry I have invulnerability remember.

DJ: it's not you I'm worried about.

(Then suddenly Jaxstar crashed into something)

DJ: it's that.

(There we can see that Jaxstar crashed into a fence)

Jaxstar: Good thing I have a terra-cron.

(There he pressed the button fixing the fence)

DJ: Still thinking about Twyla aren't you?

Jaxstar: I'm sorry is just I'm so up there whenever I think about her it makes me so excited.

Zippo: Well why not tell her how you feel about her?

Jaxstar: I don't know is just if I did Frankie might worry about me.

DJ: Of course, as of now only a few monsters know of our true identities not even my significant other Robecca is aware I'm an advance alien artificial intelligence.

Zippo: You mean nobody around here is aware that we're aliens?

DJ: Afraid so.

Zippo: But it's unethical after all what if Robecca think you had lied to her all this time?

Jaxstar: Well that's the point of telling the truth in a certain point of view for you can tell them who you are but not what you are.

Zippo: Still, I think it's better if we do the right thing and tell the full truth for one of these days somebody close to us might get hurt.

(Soon they heard screaming from a far)

Jaxstar: That sounded like Frankie, it's like she's in trouble.

(There Jaxstar jumped on his hover board to race off to help her, nearby Frankie is seen near by surrounded by little green aliens with red eyes)

Frankie: Look whoever you are back off or I'll…

(Suddenly they were transported somewhere up in space there Frankie now sees herself in a restraint while somewhere in a dark area somebody watched on a monitor)

Spore (voice): Well done my little Martians, soon the Higgs Boson particle is as good as mine.

(There nearby the figure his tail appeared with what looked like a sharp stinger as the figure laughed evilly, meanwhile Jaxstar rushed over to see the Frankie's gone in complete shock and remorse over the disappearance of his friend)

Jaxstar: Frankie!

To be continued…


	25. Alien SOS Pt 2

(Going back to where we left Jaxstar, our little alien friend is upset to see that Frankie had disappeared)

Jaxstar: Oh Frankie, why did they take you and who would want to take you?

Voice: Frankie?!

(There Jaxstar noticed Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona and Ghoulia were looking for Frankie)

Jaxstar (thoughts): Oh what am I going to tell them but you know what that is it, even if Frankie wouldn't want it I have to tell them.

Lagoona: Jaxstar, what's wrong love?

Jaxstar: Follow me.

(There the girls were confused and moments later so was DJ who couldn't believe Jaxstar brought them over but as the went to the back yard the girls were in for a shock)

Draculaura: Oh…

Clawdeen: My…

Cleo: Ra!

(Meanwhile in outer space Frankie woke up to discover herself in restraints)

Frankie: What happened?

(There she sees an airlock open revealing the shadowy figure which looks like he's part insect and part reptile with two pairs of wings a crest resembling antlers and a stinger on his tail)

Spore: It's been a long time that I have waited for you my dear.

Frankie: Look whatever you want please let me go.

Spore: I'm afraid not, you are very expensive and I don't wish to make any damages before I sell.

Frankie: Whoa wait you want to sell me, sorry but you're probably mistaken I'm not that valuable.

Spore: Maybe not as a mere corpse but what that gives your life is very valuable for you carry within yourself a Higgs Boson particle the most expensive source of sub atomic bio-fuel in the known universe worth more than all the Astros-gems and water out there.

Frankie: A Higgs Boson what?

(Back to Jaxstar and the girls)

Clawdeen: So let me get this straight you're an alien the last of your species and ever since you crashed you had been living with Frankie?

Jaxstar: Yeah pretty much.

Cleo: Well that explained a few things like on how much you consume.

Clawdeen: How you could tell a difference between a black hole and a worm hole.

Draculaura: And also on the why you never wear shoes.

(Soon the others were in total confusion)

Draculaura: I mean who wouldn't want to wear shoes.

Jaxstar: look the point is I had to tell you guys because I need your help in finding Frankie.

DJ (voice): Found her.

(There they looked back as DJ opened up something)

DJ: It's a Martian ship near Earth.

Lagoona: Martians as in invaders from Mars?

DJ: Not quite, Martians aren't known for their habit of conquering for more often or not they are more like lackeys for more powerful beings but the question is who hired them to take Frankie and why?

(There DJ notices some schematics about the creation of monsters like Frankie there everyone was in shock of what they learned)

DJ: By the stars Frankie was created with a Higgs Boson Particle within her.

Ghoulia (groans)

DJ: The most expensive sub atomic bio-fuel ever created.

Cleo: So Frankie's worth a lot isn't she?

Jaxstar: Oh no my friend in trouble what are we going to do?

Clawdeen: yeah we got to get her back.

DJ: I'm aware of that but first we need to get something to fuel the ship.

(DJ pressed a button revealing a hologram of something shiny)

DJ: Star crystal fragments, they help fuel the ship for a long time but sadly we're all out.

Zippo (voice): Wait I think I might help.

(Soon everybody looked back to notice that Zippo has a large supply of star crystal fragments)

Zippo: When I heard you guys want to help Frankie I thought I might give what I have.

(There DJ placed the fragments into the ship bringing it back online as it lifted up)

Clawdeen: Wow this is way better than the movies.

Lagoona: Now what are we going to do now?

Jaxstar: I don't know.

DJ: maybe the first thing to do is get prepped up for a starship infiltration.

(There DJ pressed a button revealing space suits)

Draculaura: Wow and they come in our styles too.

(Soon the ship rises up ready to save Frankie)


	26. Alien SOS pt 3

(Deep within space things seem to be quiet but then suddenly excitement was heard)

Clawdeen: I can't believe we're in space.

Draculaura: Totes though I had to admit it seems more like a minivan than a spaceship.

Jaxstar: Sorry, it was the only close to be when the black hole hit.

DJ: Uh Jaxstar….

Jaxstar: What?

(Suddenly Jaxstar's ship bumped into Spore's leaving a hole as well leaving many Martians knocked out)

DJ: We're there.

(Soon everybody got out)

Clawdeen: Hmm, Totally empty.

DJ: Most of the ship is automatic pilot, so only a few members are needed in case somebody breaks into the ship like we are basically doing.

Cleo: oh our family would be so angry with us if it weren't for the fact we're in space.

Jaxstar; Uh should we focus on saving Frankie?

DJ: Good point and I think I found it.

(There he shows what looks like a map of the room where Frankie's being held and thus DJ hacked into the system there they see Frankie in restraints)

Frankie: Jaxstar?

Jaxstar: Frankie!

(There he rushed over to her then suddenly she shouted out)

Frankie: Wait he's still here!

(Suddenly Jaxstar saw himself being grabbed by a tail lifting him up as Spore was expecting something like this to happen)

Spore: I've been expecting unwelcome guess to my ship.

(Spore landed on the platform and there his size and appearance begin to make the girls feel a little intimidated)

Spore: A Xeno-sapien still in existence huh?

Jaxstar: And you must be a uninvest; guess I'm not the only living fossil then.

Spore: Enough of your gag, I'll let you live if you leave me to my business.

Jaxstar: What business is that?

Spore: With her Higgs Boson particle I shall inherit enough profit to revive my entire species!

Jaxstar: Is ending the life of somebody that just got it worth all that.

Spore: Don't judge me on molarity for it had done nothing for my people, now if you excuse…

(There he saw that Frankie got free thanks to her friends then saw that Jaxstar got out as well)

Spore: No!

(There everybody made an escape enraging Spore even more)

Spore: Enjoy your little freedom, for our dance is far from over.

(Meanwhile in the ship everybody talked about what happened)

Frankie: I'm so sorry guys, I had to keep it a secret..

Lagoona: Relax love, things are actually quite okay.

Draculaura: Totes, I mean who knew aliens can be so fun?

Jaxstar: Really thanks.

Cleo: Still I'm mad about one thing though for why did you tell me you were from Brooklyn?

Jaxstar: Well that's where I'm from.

Clawdeen: But…

Jaxstar: I was born in the center of Brooklyn, Orin us back on Xenon VI and I lived with my grandparents since I was a thousand year old.

Frankie: His home planet.

Jaxstar: But right now we should be getting home, before anybody especially Twyla worries.

DJ: Oh Robecca, she and I got a date within an hour.

Jaxstar: Well what are waiting for let's get going.

(There he goes to press a button which scares DJ a bit)

DJ: Jaxstar wait!

(Suddenly the ship goes in hyper drive really fast towards Earth; meanwhile InvisiBilly, Zippo and Lex were waiting for Jaxstar and the others on Earth when Twyla and Robecca arrived shocking the three)

Robecca: Excuse, uh is DJ home?

(Suddenly they saw the ship flying down to Earth in Hyper drive then suddenly it crashed surprising the five but then even more as it opened revealing Jaxstar and DJ seemingly fine though Frankie and her friends were in a little mess from the crash)

Twyla: Jaxstar?

Jaxstar (nervous): Uh I could explain.

Twyla: Well I'm all ears.

(Moments later Jaxstar and the other aliens explained their story)

Twyla: So you four are from outer space?

Jaxstar: Yeah, I'm sorry we had to keep it from you guys but Frankie told me about the idea that you guys might worry about finding out what we really are rather than who we are.

Robecca: DJ, you never told me you were really an alien A.I?

DJ: I know but the truth is I'm not sure if I'm good enough for you.

Robecca: You believe you're not good enough for me, funny I was afraid I was the one who seemed too old fashioned.

DJ: Yeah but I guess we might as well say farewell then.

Robecca: Look just because you never told me you're an alien til now doesn't mean it's over.

DJ: What?

(there Robecca just smiled and Grabbed DJ skating over to their date giving DJ quite a smile seeing that their still in love while Jaxstar is left to talk to the others)

Clawdeen: Jaxstar your friend is really lucky.

Cleo: Yeah who knew Robecca would even think about dating.

Jaxstar: Well, the thing is I'm sorry I caused all this everybody especially to you Frankie and Twyla and if you ghouls want to hate me I don't blame you.

Frankie: What Jaxstar you didn't do anything you were just an alien light-years from your original home.

(There Jaxstar looked at Twyla)

Jaxstar: Well Twyla if you want to be afraid I guess I might as well…

(Suddenly Twyla just grabbed Jaxstar and kissed him on the lips indicating the beginning of their relationship which shocked everybody)

Lex: Finally!

Twyla: Hey Jaxstar want to see a movie?

Jaxstar Wait I need to do something first.

(There he pulled out his Terra-cron fixing the home and ship)

Jaxstar: Now we can go, see ya Frankie.

(There Jaxstar and Twyla's arms before going to the movie)

Frankie: This is going to be a long time.


	27. Jaxstar: Aliens at Monster High song

Jaxstar: Aliens at Monster High theme song

Song: Rock the world the aliens are coming, Monster boys and girls the aliens are coming, tell Monster High the aliens are coming…

Jaxstar (singing): The name's Jaxstar I come from a world very far, an extraterrestrial being within the stars, I crash and bash in a ghoulish yard and if you think that was easy guess what it's very hard, til I met a chick name Frankie Stein who showed the world of Monster High…

Song: Rock the world the aliens are coming, Monster boys and girls the aliens are coming, tell Monster High the aliens are coming…

Jaxstar: I got a new life, new crew where the ghoul kids rule, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Cleo to name a few, I also have DJ the smartest computer in the universe, Lex Roswell a handsome dude and not a jerk and don't forget Zippo the Klepto who's learning a new leaf with me and the crew for here where monsters and aliens rule…

Song: Rock the world the aliens are coming, Monster boys and girls the aliens are coming, tell Monster High the aliens are coming…

Jaxstar: Be unique, and don't worry about, become a monster and let your inner alien out for no matter who you are there is always room on my skeleton crew no matter if they strange for you can be too, take my player for this is no lie for we are the aliens at Monster High!

Song: Rock the world the aliens are coming, Monster boys and girls the aliens are coming, tell Monster High the aliens are coming! Aliens at Monster High.


End file.
